Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20160111161126
Hey, Hey! Haha, same here regarding Estelle - first I liked her and now, she's just annoying and I kinda liked the time she was kidnapped. (I know why Alexei got mad - always having to take care of that princess xDDDD) Here I now come up with some answers :)) 1. You can change outfits if you have the right tilte for that outfit. For most of them you have to do sidequests. Like - later in the story you can get a dress Estelle used luring a knight away. Or following online walkthoughs, you can do the sidquest "dark enforcer" to get a costume for Yuri 2. It's not just a rumour, you really can swich characters in battle. Therefore you need to "fuse" items at the shop. It's called moonselector (or something like that) You should be able to do that by now - meaning you should have the items for it. (In that "fusing" menu at the shop). The same way you can produce a special Flag S - with this, you can change the character that travels on the map. (so you can walk with Estelle, Rita, Raven etc.). And you can produce Gels and a special thing, with which you can boost up you OL (onto level 3 and 4) 4 you need in order to use your Mystic artes. 3. It's true - when you open the menu, you can't save wherever you want^^. Being in dungeons and towns, you only can save on those savepoints (books). Beeing on the field map, you can save wherever you like. Try it out and you will see^^ 4. Alterned artes are a bit confusing for me too xD. If you have a special skill equipped, some artes change. Eg. Yuri can use Azure Edge, but when he is equipped with the skill "chain", Azur Edge will turn into "Azure Storm". As soon as you have used Azure Storm about 100 times, he can learn the arte, so that you don't have to have chain equipped. If Estelle was able to use nurse, but doesn't do it anymore - you might have equipped the skill "crucible" what turns nurse into "nightingale". You can choose what ever arte she should use in the short cut menu. Using the arrow buttons on the left, you can decide which character should be healed (only if you play her) 5.Most boss battles have these secret missions, but some are harder to find out or to accomplish than others. (E.g. You have to hit Alexei direcly after he uses his mystic arte - this is nearly impossible because you mostly die when he hits you, and if you get away, your to far away to hit him.../or when you fight Yeager the 2nd time, you have to break his guard with one of Yuris arte and then hit him with Ravens "Rain" arte....playing alone makes this very difficult). If you succsess in a secret mission, it proviedes you extra grade^^ 6.You should not activate your OL when your opponent is also in OL. You should completely fill up you HP and more than 75% TP, than attack your enemy with Alterned or arcrane artes. Then when you attacked with an acrane arte, you can keep holding (I think) the B button to perform a burst arte. If you play as a mage, you can use the OL to perform your Artes faster^^ 7. Now the hardests part - I'll try to explain what a blastia is: You know what an entelexia '''is? These "monsters" like Bau'ul. If one of them dies, it becomes an '''Apatheia. An Apatheia is somekind of a powerful stone --> if you destroy it, it breakes into pieces, those pieces are called "cores". These cores are like the energy source (like a battery if you want) for a blastia. Depending on what formula is written into the core, the blastia has special "purpose". Blastia use their inscripted formulas to convert aer into some kind of energy (the form the energy takes depends on the formular). (Aer is the energy and life source of the planet - if there is aer used by a blastia, the aer krene are producing aer to keep the balance, but if a blastia uses as much aer as the hermes blastia, the aer krene get out of control and produce too much aer, what is bad for the environment. That was it what caused the Adephagos) So basicly''' Blastia absorb an special amount of aer '''(some more/some less) to produce energy. This energy can be in form of controlling waterflow (Aquablastia) or to shield towns against monster (barrier blastia) or to convert aer into energy called "magic" - these are used bodhi blastia. The heart Raven has is not using aer, but life force - so his blastia also converts something into energy^^ You can say a blastia is some kind of converter xD Aer is the fuel of life on the planet, but also of the magic artes, so in some ways it can be compared to the star energy/Ether. Have you fought Alexei by now?? I also started playing the game again, and I am now heading to the scene with Zagi on Heracles. But I know how the story does continue. (I am playing PS3 at the moment) --- I like Raven and Yuri best - and now that I'm paying the PS3 version also Flynn^^. Estelle came to annoy me..T_T' why can't she decide what to do??? It gets a bit better when she is back in group, but then she thinks she could be bad for the group and is thinking about if dying could be better for all....At least until Rita comes up with a great idea. I also like the story behind Alexei - how he was a bit like Yuri and Flynn but eventually turned mad because he was not able to change anything within the knights....(like Flynn tries) and if you ask me - he got also mad becaus he was so stressed due to Estelle xDDD. I mean he chased after Estelle and wanted to bring her back - and Estelle was like "No!"...."Well yes it would be best to go back, right?" and Alexei like "Yes come back...now." and then Estelle was gone the next day. Not that I would side with Alexei, but I kinda liked the Idea Estelle also got on his nerves too^^ --- Zestira has a very good story! Realy I am now training for the final boss fight. I defeated the dragon called Tiamat - that was a very epic battle (you can listen to the battle music on you tube if you tab "Tales of Zestiria "Rising Up" I got used to the battle system, even if it's still annoying that you can't see your character sometimes...but the story and the character make up for it =))) Here we have Alisha a bit in a role like Estelle - but Alisha finally goes back to her country and fullfills her duty as a princess and as a knight. Rose is her "replacement" in battle, but I like Rose - she usually is straight forward like Yuri. (She is an assasin after all).The only one who wavers is Edna when it comes to her brother (he became a dragon, and if a seraph becomes a dragon, he is not to be saved anymore...so he has to be killed, but Edna does not like that thought and dispite knowing that she hopes for another way...a way to really save him. But so much herefore^^. Hope I could help you a bit - and still, if you have questions: just ask ;)) ---Akemi